


Love In Stereo

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [13]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cum in Urethra, Docking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Excessive Pre-Cum, Excessive Pre-come, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Frottage, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Hands-free Orgasm, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Milking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pre-Come, Pre-Cum, Premature Ejaculation, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Shapeshifting, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sounding, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Urethral Play, ruined orgasm, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter his encounter with Huntress and Harley Quinn, Nate is invited to Huntress' room for a one-on-one session with her.He arrives to find that it will actually be a two-on-one with a certain robotic woman...
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Original Character(s), Helena Bertinelli/Original Male Character, Helena Bertinelli/Platinum, Huntress (DCU)/Original Character(s), Huntress (DCU)/Platinum, Platinum/Original Male Character
Series: DC Comics Commissions [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059977
Kudos: 22





	Love In Stereo

Helena’s invitation to Nate had been about as straightforward as possible. After all, he would have been pretty hard pressed to somehow misinterpret, “I want you to come over tonight and fuck me into a coma.” Helena was, contrary to her masked persona, not exactly one for subtlety when it came to getting someone into her bed; if she liked someone, she let them know as bluntly as possible.  
  
Nate appreciated a good, old-fashioned, straightforward proposition every now and then. He didn’t _mind_ being jumped by a new superheroine every day or two, but given the ravenous sexual appetites of the ladies of the Justice League, a heads-up beforehand was a godsend. Spending his day anticipating things to come was also definitely a plus for Nate.   
  
He spent most of the day hard, eagerly watching the clock and waiting for the time he had agreed to meet Helena. He stroked himself dangerously close to completion a handful of times, but he stopped just before finishing, edging over and over again until his cock felt like it was going to explode. When it was finally time to head up to Helena’s room, Nate could barely think anymore; his cock was diamond-hard and aching for release, dripping pre-cum into his pants with each powerful throb as he hurried to his midnight rendezvous.  
  
By the time he found himself outside Helena’s door, Nate was ready to burst. He gripped his erection through his pants, squeezing himself as he bit his lip and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. Once he stepped inside, he was greeted by a sight that nearly made him lose it right then and there - he only managed to hold back because he was quick enough to take his hand off of his shaft before it throbbed in response to what he saw.   
  
Huntress sat naked on her bed facing the door, her legs spread with her feet propped up on the edge, giving Nate a clear view of her steadily-pulsing cock. Her shaft was mostly concealed by a tube-shaped mass of silvery, liquid metal, which pulsed and quivered rhythmically as it slid up and down. Helena gasped and squealed in pleasure as fat, hot globs of pre-cum oozed and spurted from her tip, splattering onto the floor and running down her shaft and all over her living toy, dribbling all the way down to her heavy, churning balls.  
  
Nate’s gaze shifted for a moment to the sticky stains on Helena’s sheets and on the floor. The telltale white ropes of leftover cum were more than enough to indicate that she’d been at it for a while now. Her eyes locked with Nate’s after a moment, and she bit her lip, shrugging apologetically before suddenly gasping, shivering, and falling backwards, arching her back, clutching her sheets and bucking her hips as a weak whimper escaped her lips.   
  
Helena’s cock pulsed, and the tube stroking it slid down to the base, where it tightened, firmly securing itself in place. Nate could see Helena’s balls pulsing steadily as they worked to pump out a big, fat load, and he could see her shaft twitching desperately in an attempt to shoot it out, but nothing was coming.  
  
Helena’s whimpers grew louder and more needy, and she writhed as the tube compressed into a tightly-bound ring, still squeezing the base of her cock as tightly as it could. Nate gasped softly when he saw the bulge; a fat, almost golf ball-sized swell in the base of Helena’s member. It traveled up slowly as the metal ring began to slide up, growing slightly with each pulse of Helena’s aching shaft. By the time the ring had reached her tip, Helena was practically in tears, shaking and gasping as she desperately thrust her hips into the air, fruitlessly trying to fuck her way out of an orgasm that her toy wouldn’t allow her to see through to the end.  
  
Finally, after agonizingly-long seconds of teasing, the ring slid off with a soft, wet sound, slipping from Helena’s swollen, pinkish-purple crown and floating into the air, spinning slowly as it hovered nearby.  
  
Helena screamed. She gripped her blankets so tightly they began to rip, and her feet slipped off of her bed and she collapsed onto her back as she finally squirted her load. Everything came out in a single, powerful burst, firing out of her desperately-winking cockhole in one fat, hot wad of gooey, white cum. Her spunk arced through the air, heavy and warm, and landed near the sticky stain on the floor with a loud, wet _plop._  
  
Groaning and shivering, Helena stretched out on her back as her legs twitched and her toes curled. She gasped for air, her busty chest heaving while she caught her breath.  
  
“Sorry, Nate!” the liquid-metal toy squeaked in a familiar voice. “We just got _so_ excited that we couldn’t wait for you!”  
  
“Yeah,” Huntress groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position. “This one’s _unbelievably_ persuasive… _Oof…”_  
  
The hovering ring stretched and quivered, forming itself into a larger, vaguely-human shape. A small stream of the same silvery metal slipped out of Helena’s asshole, causing her to groan softly as she was unplugged. All of the metal began to reform into its original shape, revealing a busty, curvy, metal woman.  
  
“Hey, Platinum,” Nate said, giving her and her exhausted partner a cheery wave. “Long time no see, huh?”  
  
“It _has_ been a while!” Platinum chirped happily. “We were all worried you would never come back!”  
  
“Well, I’ve got some pretty great ladies looking out for me,” Nate chuckled, trying his best to remain casual despite having his eyes locked to Platinum’s plump, metallic chest.  
  
“We do a bit more than look out for you,” Platinum purred, strutting toward Nate. “Don’t we?”  
  
“Yeah, I’d say so,” Nate muttered, his attention suddenly shifting back to the dull, rhythmic throbbing in his pants. “Can’t argue with that.”  
  
Platinum glanced down at Nate’s crotch, then back up to his face, a sly grin on her lips.  
  
“I’ll let you two get yourselves warmed up,” she said, stepping aside and taking a seat. “I’ll just be over here…”  
  
Nate turned his attention back toward Huntress, who was beginning to sit up, groaning as she shifted back into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. Doing her best to avoid the squishy patches of cum on the floor, she got to her feet, only for her shaky knees to give out beneath her. She collapsed onto all fours with a grunt, muttering to herself as, still exhausted from her overwhelming orgasm, she forced herself onto her knees in front of Nate.  
  
“ _Nnf!_ Just… give me a second,” Helena groaned. “Believe me, I’m _very_ excited about this…”  
  
Her still-hard cock twitched, and a dribble of fresh pre-cum leaked from the tip.   
  
“I’m just a little achy from the living fleshlight putting the squeeze on me…”  
  
Platinum waved, giggling innocently at Helena.  
  
“ _Hmph!”_ Helena huffed, turning away from Platinum and straight toward the bulge in front of her. “ _Oh!_ Hello! You know, on second thought… I think I’ve got _plenty_ of stamina left for you...”  
  
She chewed her lip, deciding that it wasn’t even worth it to take a break with such a hard, wonderful cock right in front of her, just begging to be let out for her to play with. The dull ache between her legs would go away in a bit, she was sure, and Nate’s dick _did_ look desperate for her attention - even from through his pants - so she decided to start things early, but slow.  
  
“I _have_ been wondering just what you taste like…”  
  
Helena reached up, slowly unzipping Nate’s pants.  
  
“If Harley was telling the truth,” she began. “You must be _addictive…”_  
  
“So I’ve been told,” Nate joked, unbuckling his belt while Helena finished with his zipper.   
  
Helena only _barely_ managed to hold back the excited squeal that threatened to escape her lips once Nate’s stiff member popped free, flinging a thick, warm string of pre-cum straight past her face. She seemed a bit upset that it _hadn’t_ splattered all over her face, but once she reached out, squeezed the base of Nate’s shaft, and coaxed out a big, fresh spurt onto her pursed lips, she seemed to be over it. She couldn’t have licked the slippery arousal on her face up fast enough, sliding her tongue out and around her ruby-red lips to scoop it all into her mouth.   
  
_“Mmmph!”_  
  
Helena moaned, shuddering at how wonderfully salty-sweet her mouthful of pre-cum tasted. A little bit dribbled out the corner of her mouth, running down her chin to drip onto her busty chest. A single, eager _gulp,_ another shiver, and a hungry glare later, she was ready to begin in earnest.   
  
Nate groaned softly, then sighed as first the tip, then the first few inches of his cock were wrapped up by Huntress’s soft, warm lips. He felt his muscles tighten as he twitched in her mouth, squirting out another big, juicy glob of arousal, which, if her excited squealing was any indication, she appreciated immensely.   
  
Helena started bobbing her head eagerly, almost immediately swallowing up more and more of Nate’s cock, taking him into her mouth and then her throat inch by inch until, almost without realizing how far she’d gone, she sucked him in all the way to the hilt, leaving her lips pressed against his groin. She stayed there for a while, staring up at him with raw, lust-filled hunger in her deep-blue eyes as her tongue slid back and forth all around the underside of his shaft. She sucked, _hard,_ hollowing her cheeks as she rhythmically _slurped_ as if trying to drain his balls like his cock was a straw.  
  
“ _Mmpph! Mmpph! Hhmmmfff!”_  
  
Helena’s grunts conveyed a fair amount of exertion on her end; she really _was_ trying to milk out a load with nothing but pure suction, but, as she soon found out much to her disappointment, it wasn’t quite working. She would have pouted if her lips weren’t sealed around Nate’s manhood, but her frustration at not being immediately rewarded with a bellyful of gooey spunk quickly gave way to fresh, new excitement as she suddenly realized just how _hot_ she felt.  
  
She hadn’t realized it up until she began pulling her head back again, dragging her lips along the length of Nate’s shaft, but Huntress was starting to leak, too, her cock drooling fresh, warm, thick beads of pre-cum, which rolled down her twitching member, down her churning, silky balls, and dripped onto the floor between her legs. She could feel her own arousal dribbling down her shaft in hot rivulets, bubbling freely out of her tip, oozing from her twitching cock-hole in big, fat dollops. She moaned around Nate’s girth, _slurping_ loudly as she dragged her lips all the way back to his tip, where she teased his hole with the tip of her tongue, scooping up another mouthful of his pre before getting back to work bobbing her head, a single, overwhelming thought in her mind as the familiar pressure between her legs began to build again.   
  
_I’m going to cum,_ Helena realized. _I’m going to cum from sucking this cock! Without even touching myself!_  
  
The realization itself served only to amplify the pleasure Helena felt, pushing her closer to the point of no return as her senses became overwhelmed, pushed to their limits to the taste of Nate in her mouth, the warmth of his sex against her face, and the tingling, bubbly heat of her own building climax between her legs.  
  
She sucked desperately, slurping and moaning loudly and shamelessly as her head spun, her mind spinning with overwhelming arousal brought on by just the taste and smell of Nate’s throbbing shaft in her mouth. She felt a near-irresistible temptation, an insistent urge to reach down, stroke her own cock, and give herself the relief she was so sorely craving, but she managed to resist. Gripping Nate’s thighs - both to brace herself and to keep her hands from straying too far south - Helena doubled her efforts, taking his length as deep as she could, her throat swelling rhythmically with his thickness each time she brought her lips to his hilt.  
  
Helena teetered on the edge, tantalizingly close to orgasm as her achingly-stiff cock twitched and jumped, oozing fresh, warm arousal onto the floor. She was so _close,_ just a single touch away from release, but unable to reach that point. She whimpered around Nate’s shaft, desperately thrusting into thin air in an attempt to give herself the last little push she needed to go over the edge.   
  
Nate groaned, firmly gripping the back of Helena’s head and pulling her all the way down onto his cock as he reached his limit. Helena whined, squeezing her eyes shut and rocking her hips back and forth as Nate pulsed in her mouth. Her throat bulged with each shot of spunk that squirted into her belly. Her cock twitched and jumped in time with Nate’s, spewing pre-cum in thick, heavy spurts as her arousal reached its absolute peak.  
  
 _This isn’t fair!_  
  
Her whines grew louder as she tried to pull back a bit to let Nate squirt his load into her mouth instead of pumping it down her throat.  
  
 _I can’t even taste it!_  
  
Platinum’s soft moans joined Nate’s as she toyed with her sleek, metallic pussy. Her fingers twisted and buzzed inside, gyrating and moving like tiny little vibrators as she used her shape-changing abilities to masturbate a bit more effectively.  
  
Helena, meanwhile, had committed every last ounce of her mental fortitude to _keeping_ herself from masturbating. The aching in her shaft was so great that it was almost painful, and her balls felt like they were going to swell until they exploded if she didn’t empty them right now. Still, though, as Nate finished shooting his thick cream into her belly, Helena managed to resist, in spite of her overpowering urge to give in.  
  
 _I want to cum, I want to cum, I want to CUM!_  
  
 _“MMMPH!!!”_  
  
Helena felt Nate’s cock throb again in her mouth, and before she could process just what was happening, she felt her throat swell with his cum. She whimpered and whined, shivering as hot, thick shots of jizz squirted into her belly, firing one after another in quick, rhythmic succession. Nate’s balls pulsed against her chin, churning as they emptied themselves into her.   
  
Helena’s eyes went wide, and her focus on Nate’s climax was shattered as, finally pushed _just_ over the edge by the heat and force of _his_ orgasm, she came. Her cock jumped, twitching desperately as she felt the pressure between her legs, slowly, almost delicately beginning to leak out.   
  
She didn’t cum hard, like she had wanted to. Instead, she felt her load gradually trickling out of her tip, lazily oozing from her twitching cock-hole in a leaky, warm stream. It wasn’t fair, she thought, desperately humping the air in an attempt to gain back some of the mind-numbing pleasure that had been wracking her body moments before.   
  
Helena couldn’t have felt much more unsatisfied. Her hands-free orgasm was only _barely_ pleasant, and felt more like a _loss_ of pleasure than anything else. It was like the ecstasy that had been burning within her simply leaked out with her spunk, rolling down her shaft and dripping from her clenched balls onto the floor in a wet, pathetic pile.   
  
Nate took no notice of Helena’s decidedly-disappointing climax, instead squeezing his eyes shut, groaning, and holding her down on his strongly-pulsating cock as he drained his balls into her stomach. He felt himself swell between her lips and in her throat with each shot he pumped into her, squirting thick, white ropes over and over again straight down her throat. After edging all day, he felt like his climax was more intense and larger than usual, and he definitely wasn’t wrong.  
  
In terms of sheer volume, Nate wasn’t sure he’d ever shot out so much cum in one sitting - he wasn’t exactly counting the business with Poison Ivy, though. For nearly a full minute, his load gushed, hot, thick, and sticky, down Helena’s throat, continuing long after her own weak, disappointing orgasm had ended. Finally, once he was finished cumming, Nate pulled back, sliding his cock out of Helena’s mouth and gasping for breath as one last, little spurt of cum squirted weakly from his tip, splattering onto Helena’s slowly-softening, jizz-soaked shaft.  
  
“ _That_ looked like it felt good!” Platinum remarked, clear, sticky juice dripping from her gleaming, metallic pussy and rolling down her thighs as she approached. “I hope you weren’t planning on resting…”  
  
“I swear, you girls are all the same,” Nate joked between gasps.   
  
Helena bit her lip, slowly getting to her feet as Platinum took her place beside her and Nate. She hoped, silently, that whatever Platinum had in store would make up for the weak orgasm she’d just had.   
  
“Now, let’s see,” Platinum said, stroking her chin. “What to do with you two…”  
  
Her silvery, metal eyes glimmered, lighting up as she made her decision. She placed a hand on the small of Helena’s back, nudging her closer to Nate until she was standing right in front of him. As soon as Huntress was in position, Platinum’s hand moved to her crotch, and she stroked her sticky, half-hard cock, gently teasing it with her fingertips until it was stiff again, standing straight up and pointing directly at Nate’s still-hard member.  
  
“Hold still…”  
  
Platinum winked at Nate before reforming her body, shaping it into a tube that stretched from the base of Helena’s cock to the base of Nate’s, enveloping them both in a surprisingly-soft, warm, fleshy sleeve. Nate recognized immediately that Platinum had modeled the inside of the tube after a vagina - whether or not it was _hers,_ he couldn’t quite tell, but the sensation was familiar enough to be unmistakable.  
  
Helena gasped as Platinum tugged on her, forcing her to stumble even closer to Nate, bringing the pair’s cocks close enough to touch. Nate let out a sharp, shaky breath as he felt Helena’s wet, cummy slit rubbing against his own. Her warmth was even more surprising than Platinum’s; he simply hadn’t been prepared to feel another cock against his own right then, and the sensation took him off-guard.   
  
A thick, hot glob of pre-cum slowly oozed out of Nate’s tip, smearing all over Helena’s as she chewed her lip, whimpering softly and reflexively rolling her hips to grind against Nate’s cockhead. Inside the sleeve Platinum had made out of herself, both shafts were twitching, throbbing against each other with desire as they both leaked arousal.   
  
The leftover cum from Helena’s previous orgasm turned out to be the perfect lubricant for Platinum as she began to move. The metallic tube started sliding back and forth, stretching and squashing around Nate’s and Helena’s members as it stroked them. Platinum was able to glide smoothly over the pair’s cocks, thanks to the gooey load Huntress had just leaked, but she wasn’t planning on simply jerking the two off.  
  
Nate gasped, shuddering as he felt a thin segment of Platinum’s body tease its way into his cock-hole, stopping just _barely_ inside his urethra. If the surprised look on Helena’s face was any indication, she was getting a similar treatment. Nate couldn’t work out exactly _what_ Platinum was up to just yet, but he didn’t particularly care at the moment.  
  
Nate groaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he reached out to grasp Helena’s hands, lacing his fingers between hers and holding onto her for support as he let himself drift off into the pleasure he was feeling. Platinum teased the inside of his slit, gently vibrating inside of him as the sleeve she’d formed herself into milked his and Helena’s shafts, sucking and slurping and rubbing rhythmically back and forth, gradually causing more and more pleasure to build in their bodies.  
  
Huntress yelped softly as Nate groaned. She hadn’t expected what had just happened - in fact, it hadn’t even crossed her mind - but it _had_ happened; a thick, hot, slippery burst of Nate’s pre-cum squirted from his tip and into hers, guided by the little tube that Platinum had, unbeknownst to both, connected their slits with. Helena let out a long, shaky moan, her knees quivering as she felt her shaft swell slightly with Nate’s arousal.  
  
“Oh, _fuck!”_ she hissed, the warmth causing her cock to twitch.   
  
Nate grunted, grinding reflexively against Helena as she squirted his pre right back into his winking slit. He felt the warm fluid gush into him in a quick, strong spurt, traveling up his urethra and stopping halfway up his shaft, where it sat for a moment, causing him to bulge visibly before most of it dribbled back toward Helena.   
  
“Having fun, you two?” Platinum asked teasingly. “I _thought_ you’d enjoy that!”  
  
“ _Don’t fucking stop,”_ Helena moaned, squeezing Nate’s hands.  
  
Platinum giggled and continued, picking up speed as she milked Nate and Helena harder and faster, squeezing them both and funneling arousal back and forth between their twitching cocks. Helena leaned forward and pressed her lips against Nate’s, moaning hungrily against him as her tongue snaked its way into his mouth.  
  
Both Nate and Helena were reflexively thrusting their hips now, fucking Platinum and each other - in a way - as they were overtaken by waves of ecstasy. Their tongues became entangled, and they could each feel each other’s hot arousal being squirted back and forth between their cocks. Before long, they were about to cum, but Helena was just a bit closer than Nate.   
  
Helena went over the edge with a muffled scream, stumbling slightly as her knees threatened to give out. Her smooth, heavy balls tightened, and her cock swelled as, in thick, creamy bursts, she squirted her load out. Platinum purred happily, and had she been in her humanoid form, she certainly would have grinned mischievously as she directed the flow of Huntress’s cum through her small, innermost tube and straight into Nate’s cock.   
  
Nate’s eyes went wide, and a muffled whimper escaped his lips as he felt Helena’s load gushing into his cock-hole. His own slit was winking, twitching rhythmically with his shaft as his climax began to boil up his member, only to be stopped by the force of Helena’s spunk spurting into him. He felt his cock swell in the middle as fresh, hot jizz built up in his urethra, pooling inside him with no way in or out.  
  
Nate could only moan and shiver as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Before long, though, Helena’s orgasm came to an end, and there was nothing stopping him from squirting everything he had right back out. A few final, powerful spurts of cream was all it took to send Helena’s load back where it came from - along with plenty of extra cum from his end.  
  
Helena shuddered, moaning at first, and then screaming in ecstasy as rope after thick, sticky rope of hot, fresh cum blasted into her cock and gushed down her shaft, causing it to swell all the way from the tip down to the base. Bulges traveled down her member, rhythmically flowing through her urethra and down to her balls, which gradually began to grow.   
  
Helena’s pouch swelled, slowly filling with Nate’s load and her own freshly-spent cum. It grew and grew, bulging at a steady pace until her balls were nearly twice their original size, now engorged with fresh jizz. Nate’s climax tapered off, and, with a sigh, he pulled out of Platinum’s tube, letting her slip out of his slit as he did so. She hadn’t let _anything_ go to waste, and made sure to funnel every last drop of spunk into Helena’s cockhole, using a thin, plug-like strip of herself to push the creamy loads all the way down, making sure nothing would leak out.  
  
“Oh, _wow!”_ Nate gasped, staring at Helena’s overfilled balls. “ _That_ was definitely different…”  
  
“I- I- _Nnnfff…_ I- _Aaahhhh…_ I feel so… _full…”_  
  
Helena could barely gasp out the words after pulling away from Nate, sliding her cock out of Platinum as she did so. She trembled, her knees quivering and her body shaking, and fell to her knees, gasping for air as she clutched her now-oversized balls with both hands. She winced, and her swollen pouch tightened for a moment before pre-cum began to ooze from her tip, collecting in a large, quivering droplet before finally bursting into the air in an enormous squirt.  
  
“ _Ooohhh…”_  
  
Helena’s tongue flopped out, and she swayed as she knelt on the floor. She drew in heavy, labored breaths, panting as, cross-eyed, she stood and tried her very best to steady herself. Her body was practically unresponsive due to the overwhelming amount of pressure, stress, and pleasure it was feeling. She took a few wobbly, uneven steps before Platinum reformed, took hold of her, and helped her to back onto her knees.  
  
“She’ll be fine,” the metal woman explained with a coy smile. “She gets a little burnt-out if she cums too hard, but she’ll snap out of it in a minute! In the meantime…”  
  
She grinned as Nate knelt in front of her, his cock still hard and eager for more. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Helena’s swollen, cum-filled pouch. He stepped closer to her, pressing his own stiff member against her big, sloshing pouch, rubbing his tip all over the warm, silky orbs.  
  
Helena could only moan, gasping at the feeling of fresh, slippery pre-cum oozing out onto her churning, pulsing balls. Nate’s arousal squirted onto her as he teased himself with her filled-up pouch, rubbing and rubbing until he got her sac nice and wet with his pre.  
  
Nate reached down, one hand gripping Helena’s shaft and the other cupping her pouch. He ignored her squeaks and the ropes of pre-cum squirting from her tip onto his hand as he stroked, squeezed, and tugged her, lifting her balls and resting them on top of his cock.  
  
The weight of Helena’s overfull pouch was _almost_ too much for Nate. He had to flex to keep his cock hard enough to support her balls, but once he’d gotten used to the feeling, he found the warmth _very_ pleasant. He gently rocked his hips, gliding back and forth between Helena’s warm, smooth balls and giving her occasional, gentle squeezes and tugs, causing her to drool more and more arousal from her tip.  
  
Helena whimpered and moaned, swaying dizzily as, almost unconsciously, she reached down to grip her own cock, sliding her fingers over top of Nate’s to guide his hand. She moved him to her cockhead and, using her thumb and his, began to move in circles around the pink, slippery tip, teasing it.   
  
Even as Nate fucked the space between Helena’s balls, gasping at the pleasant sensation of his and her cum sloshing around his shaft, Platinum was circling the pair, eagerly observing them as they lost themselves in pleasure. She kept an especially close eye on Huntress, though, watching carefully as she twitched and squeaked and gasped, spurting pre-cum all over Nate’s fingers and wrist. She saw her eyes cross, beginning to roll back, and reached down, planting her hand on top of Nate’s head.  
  
“Now, this is a _perfect_ opportunity to _really_ get things going,” Platinum remarked. “I’d take this chance if I were you… She’d probably want to be on top if she weren’t so woozy…”  
  
Nate nodded almost reluctantly. He wasn’t particularly fond of pulling his cock away from Helena’s balls - he had _really_ wanted to blow a load all over her big, heavy pouch - but he also wasn’t about to miss his opportunity to fuck her. He took hold of Helena’s waist as Platinum helped her up and, climbing onto the bed and lying on his back. He moved Huntress so that she was facing him, straddling his waist, and carefully positioned himself, sliding his cock between her firm, round butt cheeks.   
  
With his slick tip prodding Helena’s rear entrance, Nate held her by the waist and pulled her down, moaning softly as his cock began to slide inside her ass. Huntress groaned weakly, leaking some more arousal from her deflating shaft before it went completely limp. She babbled weakly, cross-eyed, drooling, and blushing, and could only barely manage to brace herself against Nate, pressing her shaky hands to his chest.   
  
Helena wasn’t given any chance to prepare herself. She wasn’t given any sort of warning before Nate began fucking her in earnest. She wasn’t given a chance to shake herself out of her lust-induced daze, and she wasn’t exactly given any say in the matter, but she wouldn’t have had it any other way.   
  
Nate thrust his hips against Huntress, pulling her down and bouncing her on his cock as he bucked wildly. She let out a weak, wordless groan, shivering and drooling as her flaccid member flopped around. Nate could see her balls pulsing and twitching as, even though she was completely soft, cum began drooling from her tip, oozing out in a steady, sticky stream. He couldn’t tell if she was _actually_ cumming or if the leftovers from the load he’d squirted into her were just leaking out, but judging by the way she gurgled and moaned and twitched, he assumed she was cumming.   
  
Helena’s blurry vision came into focus slowly, and the dull ringing in her ears gradually gave way to wet _slaps_ and rhythmic grunts. She felt nothing but overwhelming, all-consuming ecstasy, and every few seconds, her vision went white for a few moments as her swollen balls pulsed and her soft cock throbbed, stiffening up just a little bit as another glob of semen dripped out.  
  
“ _Haaa! Haaahhh! Haaahhhaaarder!”_  
  
Despite being fairly lucid again, Huntress could barely force out a single word, only _just_ managing to beg Nate to pick things up. He complied, of course, thrusting harder and faster and moving one hand from her waist to her cock to stroke it back to its full length.  
  
Platinum, not wanting to be left out, decided to part with a bit of herself. The fingertips from her left hand liquefied and rolled off of her, floating through the air and forming into five little vibrators. They attached themselves to Helena’s oversized pouch and immediately began to buzz, causing her to let out a wordless, dumb yelp.   
  
Helena’s tongue flopped right back out, and drool ran down her chin as the vibrations from Platinum, coupled with the feeling of Nate’s hard cock slamming into her prostate over and over and _over_ again, pushed her well past her limits. Her body hardly knew how to handle such an orgasm. She felt like her brain was going to short-circuit and fry itself from the raw, electrifying pleasure crackling all throughout her body, and even as she came, she wasn’t entirely sure that what she was experiencing really counted as an orgasm.  
  
Thick, hot wads of jizz, mixed with slippery globs of pre-cum, oozed out of Helena’s desperately-twitching cock. Her member jumped rhythmically in Nate’s hand, pulsing and throbbing and twitching as her big, juicy, swollen balls slowly, _slowly_ drained themselves. Despite this climax being markedly similar to the disappointingly-underwhelming one she’d experienced earlier, Huntress felt nothing but mind-numbing ecstasy now. Her vision went completely white as her crossed eyes rolled back, and a persistent, high-pitched ringing filled her ears as spunk flowed lazily yet steadily from her tip and rolled over Nate’s fingers like an effusive eruption. She squealed with delight as she came, desperately thrusting into Nate’s hand as she begged him to keep stroking.  
  
 _“Aaahhhh… M-Milk meee…”_  
  
Nate gritted his teeth as he squeezed Helena’s twitching cock harder, grunting with each rough thrust as his own orgasm drew near. He didn’t let up for a second, though, fucking Helena into a near-comatose state until the last possible moment, when he completely lost control. Wild, erratic thrusts were all he could manage as hot, white cum boiled up his shaft, pumped out in a thick, gooey stream. He fucked his cum out, bucking his hips as he shot his load into Helena’s backside, squeezing the base of her shaft with every shot he blasted out. He flooded her guts with his jizz, not stopping until he had completely emptied himself into her - and, even then, giving her a few extra thrusts, just to make sure he’d gotten everything out.  
  
Platinum climbed onto the bed, straddling Nate’s waist just behind Helena. She didn’t stop her vibrators, even though Helena was beginning to come down from her orgasm and lapse back into lucidity, squealing and stammering something about the pleasure being too much to handle.   
  
“ _W-W-Waaaiiit!”_ Helena squeaked, shivering violently as the vibrations on her pouch and the squeezes on her shaft caused her to lose control again. “ _I- I- I- c-c-aaaaan’t s-s-stooooop c-c-c-cummiiiiiing!”_  
  
Now, thick, heavy spurts were squirting from Helena’s tip, arcing only inches through the air due to their weight and splashing onto Nate’s stomach with loud, sticky _plops._ Platinum, meanwhile, was reshaping her body again, this time forming her clit into a big, fat, hard cock. The gleaming, metal shaft was easily eight or nine inches long, and it rested between the globes of Huntress’s nice, toned ass.   
  
Platinum smirked, firmly gripping Helena’s rear as she positioned her new member, pointing the tip at the heroine’s already-stuffed pucker. Nate groaned softly when he felt Platinum’s cockhead squeezing between his shaft and the lips of Helena’s stretched-out anus, prodding around to try forcing its way in. Platinum made things a bit easier on herself - and on Helena - by producing a bit of lubricant in the form of a silvery fluid which oozed from her tip. She smeared her artificial arousal all around Helena’s pucker and on Nate’s shaft, causing him to gasp at the warmth, and began to gently rock her hips as she eased her way inside.   
  
Helena babbled dumbly, now beyond the ability to produce anything sounding like proper speech, as she felt Platinum penetrate her. The sensation of having two hard, fat cocks stuffed into her asshole was overwhelming, even in her current state, and it caused her to squirt out a big, fat rope of cum, which splattered onto Nate’s chest.   
  
Platinum squeaked happily, shivering as her member slid over Nate’s and sank deeper and deeper into Helena’s rear until she had bottomed out. Her metal pussy quivered, resting against Nate’s balls as she took a moment to gather herself before giving Nate a nod and a wink, signaling him to begin.  
  
Helena swore she felt her brain explode as she simply _broke_ from the ecstasy that shot through her system. She wasn’t aware of much else aside from the warm, gooey cream leaking from her tip and the two cocks moving hard and fast like pistons, sliding back and forth overtop of each other inside her asshole. She shuddered uncontrollably, her arms limp at her sides and her tongue hanging limp on her chin as drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth and jizz leaked from the tip of her dick.   
  
Nate ignored Helena’s state completely, knowing that she would be fine once he and Platinum were done fucking her. He devoted his full attention to pounding her rear, driving his cock as deep into her as he could with each thrust, his hips _slapping_ against her with each move he made.   
  
Platinum had begun to lose herself to pleasure, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she fucked Huntress with Nate. Wanting to devote her full attention to the task at hand, she recalled her fingertip-vibrators, which reattached themselves to her hand, and picked up her pace, hammering away at Helena at a speed no human could ever hope to move at.   
  
Nate was impressed with Platinum’s rhythm - and just a bit jealous. He moved as fast as he could, but couldn’t possibly keep up with her. He wouldn’t _need_ to for much longer, anyway; his climax was fast-approaching, coaxed on by the feeling of sharing Helena’s tightness with his bio-mechanical partner. His breaths came to him in sharp gasps, and his movements soon grew sloppy as mounting, overwhelming pleasure began to take control of him.   
  
“A-Almost… _there!”_ Nate grunted.   
  
“ _Ah!_ S-So am I!” Platinum squealed, giving Helena’s ass a firm _smack._ “T-Together?”  
  
Nate could only nod, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes as, finally, he came, burying himself in Helena’s rear just as Platinum did. He could feel Platinum’s pussy twitching against his pulsing balls as he came with her. Both screamed, letting out all the lust that had built up inside them as they shared the glow of an overpowering orgasm.  
  
The two cocks inside Helena’s stretched-out rosebud twitched and throbbed against each other, each pumping out big, fat wads of spunk into the already cum-filled asshole. Fresh spurts squirted in, mingling with Nate’s leftover load as it churned and bubbled in Helena’s rear, stirred up by the new deluge of hot cum.  
  
Helena moaned and gasped, finally fading back to reality as, completely spent, her cock simply collapsed, going totally soft after spewing out one last glob of cum. She would have collapsed, too, if it weren’t for Nate and Platinum holding her up as they came in tandem. Both kept a firm grip on her, steadying her wobbly body as they finished filling her butt and only releasing her once they were both totally spent.  
  
Nate pulled back first, leaving Platinum to keep Helena plugged up with her slightly-thicker member. Platinum rolled aside with Helena, lying on her side and spooning her, kissing her neck as she pulled out. Bubbly, sticky jizz began to leak almost immediately from Helena’s twitching, freshly-used anus. Nate’s white cum flowed out in thick, creamy globs, while Platinum’s silvery, mercury-like cum ran out more quickly, thanks to its lighter, thinner nature.  
  
Helena simply lay on her side, shivering and panting as her senses came back to her. She moaned, blinking away her blurry vision and shuffling toward Nate to curl up next to him. She shakily reached over to rest her hand on his chest, making sure to keep clear of the sticky cum she’d squirted onto him a few minutes ago.  
  
“You… really… know how to… to treat a girl,” Huntress joked, her voice shaky and wheezy. “I… I don’t think… I don’t think I’m gonna walk any time soon…”  
  
Platinum melted into a metallic puddle, sliding under Helena and Nate and reforming on Nate’s other side. She curled up opposite Helena, snuggling up close to Nate. Her soft - but still-large - cock pressed against his thigh as she cuddled him.  
  
“Maybe next time you two could try that on _me?”_ she suggested, giggling excitedly. “I’ve _really_ been wanting to test my limits lately…”  
  
“I’ll… I’ll think about it,” Nate gasped, groaning as he stretched out between the two women. “But right now, I think I need a nap…”  
  
Platinum and Helena both nodded in agreement; a nap sounded _perfect_ right now.


End file.
